wONDR VLAND AVENTUR1111
by Max VersatileStraps
Summary: tis s a stry abut mi oc nd hiz aventures wiv rwby rosee. pire. NO FLAMMES PLEAS! im only 12 tis waas on mi sistra's accounte to begain wif
1. Chapter 1

HAI MI NAE Max Verstileswapops nd ig o t htis scool culled BEECONE! Ruby ist Mi Familiie n DEN WI DID DER DWIRTE HTIGN! rWBY WUZ VRY PRETTY (lolz, sry, didnt relize caps lok on). She waas had blak har and silver eyes. Shem had selver ice cuz she was speshul/

OMFG!

OMFG!

OMFG!

OMFG!

OMFG!

OMFG!

OMFG!

OMFG!

OMFG!

OMFG!

OMFG!

OMFG!

OMFG!

OMFG!

OMFG!

Suddnly... STEVE!11111

TIS WAAS INSPIRERED BUY MIN FAV \AUTOR NIGJT DIAMOND FOREVER! sHE'S A GREAT WRITER, CHECK HER OUT.!


	2. Chapter 2

sTEVE WUX A CANNIBAL! He wuz stev za canbal! We ited him wit cresent rose amd my weapon , witch wuz a sord. ruby killed him. We wetn to et lunch.

...

And den... DA SCYULL WAS ATTACKED BI GRINN! SALEm wuz leedig them. I SUDNLY FELD MY LOWR TING HARDN. SALM4 WUZ VRY PRETETY. SHE WUZ BUTIFELL LIK ME ND RUBY! dEN...

...

...

...

...

...

oZPIN STATED TO STP DA ATCK. i FONDED MI SEKF WNTING TO DO THNGS WIV rBY AND SALM AND OZPN. SALM LOKED AT ME ND SUDDENLY...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"HLLO" SHE BRITISHED, KIND SOUNDLD LIK VEVBLT DA RABT FAUNS.(SHE SUNDS BRITISH TYO ME SANNYWAY, BUT MY SISTRA SES SHE IS AUTRALIAN. I dont no , I can't tell the didfference.) HR VIOCE WUZ AMAZZING ND SExxxiiIIIIAHHH. Aaaaaa. iT MAD ME WUNT TO DIE.

"yKOU R BUTtIFFEL!" i CRID TO HR. (Oops, dfidn relize capas olkn on. Kepss happning! Sry!)

"Tank yu," Saehn ses, her voice makin me mlet.

rwby wux beside mui and i culd tlee she wunted slam to.

"OmG!111" I creed. "We shuld hav a 4sum!"

"Wut?" Rubi ses. "bu not wiv Opzin! Hes like, so odl."

ma hedmaser (thas ozzpisssn) trnd aron and wnked aat mi.

AND DEN...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

CLIFFIE!""""11111""!11111111"""!


	3. Chapter 3

ih Guis. did is cahpter fwee!

... we hud sum sexii fn tme. ti wuz god. Den...

den...

A mwrtoer struk da skull!

Every1 DYEFD!""!"11`1...

...

...

...

cEPT ME AD sAMELM! Rwby nd Xcpomn dyed, hut me and oxpin and salem lived srtill! So did ruby!

And den...

and den...

rubi rex! ti wsa a dinosur. TI NUZSELD MIO FCAE! ND JOND IN WIV US! it WUZ VERI GOD TO DO TI WIV I DINOSUARW!

bUT THEN...

sALEM HAS A HART ATTACK!

.

"oH NO!" I creed. Salem, are you okay?"

Samen sbbboebed. Teh hart dat had attaked hr runned awy,. It wuz fast. Butt den a wulf ated te hart. Becuz a hart iz a deer, and wulfs eet deers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" i sCREAMED. My Slamen! It kilded mi slamemen! I cun't liv amy nore!

Rwby cryefd! "!No! SLAME GON! wHY? sHE QUZ TWO GOD POUR DIS EARTH!"

Osspin wuz nut criung. He wux nut cruing CYUS... ... HE WUX DA MURDER!1111"""11223!"££££ey$£""¬!

eW KILLDED OXPUNN CUV BE KILLDED sLLEMNEN. sALEM WUZ OUR LUGVR, ND HE KILLD HR!

But den...

Me ad rwby wewr sad, so we ressurectud Salem and Oxpin! and den...

''''

...

/

.../../

...

...

we DO IT GAIN"! cUX IT VAZ FUNE!"

...

...

aND DEN...

...

...

CLLIFFIE!111111


	4. Chapter 4

Hai gyus oits chaper for!111""!"""21111

Ater ew dun da tignh it waas tine four skholl ( sadley). Teh skull hd bin destrieyed bi da grimm, bute opzin nd salem fixxed itt!

Nd den me nd rwby had to do scull.

We mt up wit the rst off teem Ruby! Bake nd White an Aang! Dey had gben ressyreucted too, likie Slam nd Opxin!

"Rwby! Ve re so gad yoy'rew okay," Bake said. bake wuz a catt fournas. Se hd citty ears. Hr eyears waz pritty.

"Were hav u bin?" Whiyte dimanded.

"We wuz doin Opzin nd Slam!2 Rwby sed.

"U WUT?" sed aang. Aang wuz rwby and mines sister. She wuz blunde nd hr weppon wuz cawled Emba Cesseelea.

"Yas," Rwby ses. "It wuz fune."

"And der wuz a dinosaw! i sed. "But i dont no were da dinsaw cam from..."

"Dyenosaw...?" bakel aksed. "i dont wunt to no..."

We ull wnet two clarss. It vuz borwing.

Butt den...

Everyone dyed!

Thy wer dyed redd. Buy blud. Becuz dey had ben kild!

"Hoo didd htis!?" Teem Ruby All Ssaid.

"It wuz..."

...

...

...

STEVE THE CANNIBAK!

Rwby had killd im. nButt now he wuz bak frum da ded, nd strongA DEN ever b4!

...

...

...

CLIFFIE!11


	5. Chapter 5

Capter V (das romann nummeralls pour fife..)

*STEVEn da cannavl POV*

I lok at teh seen befor mi, fulled wiv an emoton beter dan anyving i eva flet. Ti si wunderbar.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" i sae. "Ther is no way vouz can deffeet moi know! J'ai le powerr de la millenium iutemms!1 Aussi, j'ay got lessonz on how to fite frum la wizzard Flightofdeath!"

"Bit dat duss not matter. God allwyus treumphs ofer evil!" teem rubt cree.

"Non, jamais! I vill vin, beuc uz jesuis evill!"

I atak dem avecc da millenim rod! It mens i can cotrool der mindz! But one of dem attacks me wiv a sithe. It brakes la millenim rod!

"No!" je cree. "U will jamais defeat moi!"

But den...

...

...

..

I GOT SHOTE!111!111

* * *

*mAX POV)

We lok at stev za canbal, hoo iz lying on da grund. He is lying becuz we killd him. Or so i fought.

Steve da cannbal stnds up, and starts shooring at uz wiv a stick! Teh sticks shoot s green fire!

"Avard Kevadra!11" stevfe za canbal shooted.

he shouts at white wiv teh wand, and... SHE DiEz!

i rna up too her n sat dow net to her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000000000000!" i SOUTED

DEN SUDONLEY LINCK SAVYD ME WID DA MASHTR SRWOD. HE WAAS SOOOO SEXI N DEN DA THINGS . AD DE...

...

...

...

...

...

rwbi raondumbley aped nd jond u din da thig. It vuz hote!11

And den...

GANNONNDOORFF!

Cnnonndorf appered and den.. Lynk killd him! Wit da mister sord!

i WAZ SSSOEF IMPRSED THAT ME AD RWBU HD DA SEXI TMIE TILL MONRUN CAEM!1111!

aND DNE... Gannnondelf waz resuurected! He wuz know Gannodelf da White, instead of Dandaeld the grey!

We all killed in. And dne...

...

...

CLIFFIE!11!


	6. Chapter 6

Capter Siex

Suddnely... Yammi Bakurra!

He appered lik ot of nowere.

"Giv mi bak treh millenum ites!" yelld Yammmy bakura.

"Jamais," ses stev za canbal. "Ils sont know mine.!

"bUTT STV ZA CANVQAL WUZ DED!" Lynk cried.

"Dont questin it. Strange thiongs ate happnog in hs storey..." Gannondalf said./

"Wat stry?2 Lik sed.

"tis stry we are in. I m braking da fort walll"

Link dint undertsnd im. He dint no wat da fort wall waz.

Ganondalf attaked stev za cannobal... AND STEV ZA CANNONBALL DIED!111 AGENN!

Yam bakura wakled up to steve the canibal ded carcaasssss.

"Tis is min!" He growld, takin thr milleni ring.

...

...

AD DEN ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Rwby, Whte, Bake, Aang and mi hd fn sexi tim on da flor. Lnk jind us, and den...

...

...

...

...

...

GANNNONNDALF JONED INN! And den... Opzin radomy apearrd he den joned. Ad so did Slaem.

ad den...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

CLIFFIE


	7. Chapter 7

Dis is gong to bee da lst capter in da bok.

Hop u enjy.

Knw ti waz teh end. stev za canabal waz ded. Link had gun hom to sav a prncess. E did htat alot. Gannondorl hd gon somewere - noone new wer/ and i livd hppy wiv ma crew. Mi nd rwby ad oxpin nd Salm lved togeter nd did itt allmots ever daye.

White and Bake nad Aang. jonned in wit uss spoemtimes. It zaw fune.

mi ad rwby hd a kid wee caled BUfffi, but hr nikknam ws Danyrys.. Oxpin ad Salm hd a boi m=namd spik, whoever i calkd hm leght/

AND DEN...

Beecone was ataked bi grimn. Every1 diyd...

...

...

DA AND


End file.
